Spider-Coach and Iron Lady
by reverik
Summary: ***Endgame Spoilers*** This takes place after Avengers Endgame so I won't be posting a description to avoid spoilers for those who haven't seen it. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME YETS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Loss of Iron Man

Peter sighed. He once again lost a big father figure to him. He didn't know how much he could take, first he lost his parents in a plane crash…. Then his uncle was murdered after he let a robber go and he carjacked Uncle Ben... And Now Tony was gone. Every male role model he comes to respect and look up to, dies. It feels like a lot for a 16-year-old boy to have to deal with.

Peter looked out over the lake that lies on the Stark property, where the funeral transpired, and breathed one last heavy sigh. "Goodbye Mr. Stark. I'm sorry you had to die. If only I been stronger, I would've gotten the glove off so many years ago and this would have been avoided." Peter says as a tear falls down his cheek. At that moment Peter feels a hand grab his shoulder and he turns to see Captain America. "Don't even think of putting that on yourself Peter. Tony was proud of you. We did everything we could. Tony really did see you as a son Pete. You are probably the main reason Tony decided to help us in the first place." Steve says trying to comfort the boy.

Peter nods and says "Thank you Cap. I tell you what, being an Avenger sucks. Day 1, I turn to dust… Day 2, Iron man dies." Peter wipes his tears away and shakes Captain America's hand. Peter walks away, leaving Steve to his business as Peter walks up on the porch where Morgan Stark is sitting. Peter sits beside her and says "Hey Morgan. I know you don't know who I am but my name is Peter. I was a friend of your fathers. I am so happy to finally meet you." Peter smiles at Morgan. Morgan, not fully understanding what is going on at this age, smiles and says "Hi Peter. You know my daddy?"

Peter chuckles and says "Yeah, check this out." Peter hits a button on his phone and the Iron Spider armor lands right in front of them, the metal arms out showing off. "Your father built this for me. Your dad is one of the best men I know." Peter smiles at Morgan. Morgan starts to giggle.

Peter looks surprised at this and ask "What's so funny?" Morgan smiles up at him and says "So you're underoos!" Morgan laughs. "Daddy told me so many stories about you. He says you're basically my older brother, but you were lost before I was born. I'm happy you're back." She smiles at Peter. At that moment Happy pulls up in his car with a bag of burgers. "I believe someone wanted 6 cheeseburgers?" Happy says. Morgan squeals in excitement as she runs towards Happy.

Peter smiles, feeling humbled and grateful to learn that Tony thought of him as a son. Peter dismisses the Iron Spider suit and sighs once more. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. I can't express my gratitude enough. But I promise, I will look after Pepper and Morgan for you. No one will hurt them." Peter says, vowing to his mentor, his friend. He gets up and walks to Pepper and says "I am so sorry for your loss."

Pepper hugs Peter and says "Thank you Pete. I know this is hard for you as well. I know you two were very close. He thought of you as a son… Speaking of which..." Pepper reaches into her purse and hands him a thumb drive. "He left this for you." She smiles softly as tears roll down her cheeks.

Peter took the hard drive and looked at it and smiles "Thank you." He whispers, not able to speak any louder for fear of a sob to come out. He hugs Pepper once more and turns and walks away. May offered and Peter got in the car and left for home, a very quiet ride home. When they got home Peter went to his computer and went to plug the thumb drive in his computer to only realize it doesn't fit. Confused, Peter looks at it and realize it's a specialty drive. _'Of Course_.' Peter thought.

He re-activated the Iron Spider Suit and entered it. He found the slot for it on the second knuckle on his left hand. His HUD shifted to display a video of Tony Stark.

"Hey Kid. If you're seeing this, this means something went wrong in the mission and I died. But… It means something went right, cause you're seeing this, which means you're back. Peter, I have no doubts you're going to go far. You might even be the best hero out of all of us.

I don't want you to mourn me for to long. Continue with your life, continue being Spider-man. I already have it set-up with Pepper and my will and everything. You're going to be taken cared of. Funding for new suits, college, car whatever you need, Stark Industries will take care of it.

I just have one last favor to ask of you kid, make sure Morgan grows up to be a great lady, take her under your wing and teach her what it means to be a good person. I know just by being around you, Morgan will grow up to be a fine adult. Be the big brother she deserves Pete. I'm counting on you.

Last of all, I am proud of you Peter. Always have been. Keep doing what you know is right and you'll do great." Tony smiles as the video closes. Peter opens his mask and sits on the bed as a new stream of tears rolls down his cheeks. "I promise you Mr. Stark, I'll do everything I can for Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2: With Great Power

Chapter 2: With great power…

**3 years later…**

Peter swung his way to the elementary school. Pepper texted him asking if he could pick Morgan up and babysit as she was stuck in the office. Peter landed at the school grounds, dressed as Spider-Man of course to pick up Morgan. As usual when Spider-Man came to pick Morgan up, the kids started lining up to get pictures of Spider-Man/get his autograph, which he didn't mind, he was happy he wasn't being called a freak.

After the funeral, a guy by the name of J. Jonas Jameson took to calling Spider-Man a menace and blaming him for everything, all the while praising the Avengers. Spider-Man shook his head, not understanding it, especially since he WAS an Avenger as well.

"Peter" Karen spoke through the suit. "Ms. Maximoff messaged you. She's wondering if you'd like to join her on her patrols." Spider-Man said "Message her saying 'Can't tonight. I'm babysitting Morgan for Mrs. Stark.'" After a few seconds Karen said, "Message sent."

After another minute or so a teacher walks through the door and motions for Spider-Man to come here. As Spider-man approaches the teacher leads him inside. Usually teachers don't talk to other people about children except to the children's parents, but in this case Pepper Stark gave Spider-Man authority to pick up/discuss school matters for her.

"Is Morgan alright?" Spider-Man asked concerned as he never been ushered into the school before.

"Morgan is in detention right now. She used a rather sophisticated drone type tech and used it in a not very good manner. She had used it to fly a gallon of milk over a student and dumped it all over her."

Spider-Man folded his arms like he disapproved but beneath the mask Peter stifled a chuckle. "Why would she do that?" Spider-Man asked

"It seems she got in a argument with the girl. Apparently, the girl was making fun of her since she didn't have a dad. Making sure to rub it in that every other hero on the scene made it out, so that should say something about the strength of Iron Man. That girl is also in detention, but in a different room."

Spider-Man sighed and asked for directions to the room Morgan is in. Morgan was sitting there, upset and crying. Spider-Man walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Hey little sis. It's alright." He says softly. He picks her up and says "Let's go get some ice cream." He walks outside with Morgan in his arms. With a leap he starts swinging with one hand while he used the other to hold on to Morgan. They land by a convenience store and they walk in. Peter buys two ice cream cones and then he swings Morgan up to a nearby roof to eat their ice cream without worry that someone might see.

"Your teacher told me what happened." Peter said taking a small bite of his ice cream cone, looking at Morgan. Peter made sure to keep his mask away from the splash zone. Last time he did this, some ice cream melted and landed on his mask, and no matter how many times he washed it, it stuck to the fabric of the mask. He had to make a new one to escape the stench of spoiled milk.

"She shouldn't have said that about my dad." Morgan huffed, clearly still angry about the event. "My dad is dead, died saving a lot of people."

"I know. She shouldn't have said that.. But Morgan, you can't respond like that. I never told you this, but I lost my biological parents about the same age you were when your father was killed. I have very few memories of them. I then moved in with my Aunt and Uncle. My Uncle taught me the most valuable lesson I have ever learned. With great power, comes great responsibility. Do you know what that means?" Peter asked looking at Morgan who was frowning at Peter hearing he lost both his mom & dad.

"No. What does that mean?" Morgan asked genuinely curious as to what Peter, who she sees as her big brother, especially after the last few years.

"It means, the greater your power, the more responsibility you have to make the world a better place. You have the same power your father did. You are beyond genius level. It also means, just because we can get back at those who hurt us, we shouldn't. That lesson, I learned the hard way," Peter sighed "I wasn't always a hero. When I first got my powers, I joined a fight club to win money to help my Aunt and Uncle out… However, the owner didn't pay up. He ended up being robbed. The robber ran right past me. I could have stopped him, but I wanted to make the owner pay so I let him go. Turns out, I paid even worse. That same robber carjacked my Uncle who was out looking for me, and he shot him. I got to him before he passed away. I couldn't save him. But, had I stopped the robber, Uncle Ben would still be here." Peter wiped away the tear that started to fall down his cheek.

"All of this to say, you and I have amazing gifts, and we have great power, it is up to us to use them responsibly, and for you, that means studying hard and getting those grades up. There's no reason for you to have any C's. I want to see them be A's." Peter smiled at Morgan.

Morgan hugged Peter and said "I understand. I'm sorry I acted out. I won't do that again." She says. Peter smiles and says "I know you won't." He chuckles and says "Let's get you home, it's a good thirty minute swing." He puts his mask back on and picks Morgan back up. Without another word he leaps off the building and starts swinging back to the Stark estate.


	3. Chapter 3: Like father like daughter

Chapter 3: Like father like daughter….

6 years later….

RING RING RING

Peter groans as his phone starts ringing at 2:30 AM. Peter picks up the phone and groggily says "Hello?"

"Pete! I need to show you something! Can you meet me at our meeting place in 30?" Morgan asks over the phone.

"Sure." Peter sighs as he gets up and looks at the clock. He had just gotten in from fighting crime 2 hours ago and was exhausted. "See you then." Peter hangs up the phone.

Like her father, Morgan is a night owl, she tends to do most of her projects at night. Peter knows she's excited that her 14th birthday coming up. Peter smiles remembering how exciting it was when a birthday came up at that age, but after his 21st, birthdays weren't as fun. Peter puts on his Spider-man suit, with the white emblem (**_Author's note: This suit is the PS4 Spider-Man suit_**). "I really miss the Iron-Spider Suit." Peter says with a sigh.

The Iron Spider suit was destroyed nearly three years ago in a fight against Doc Ock and Peter frankly didn't have the resources, nor the knowledge on how to repair it. With a leap Peter swings out and starts swinging through town. He heads to that rooftop that he and Morgan had ice cream 6 years ago where he taught her the lesson his uncle gave him. That rooftop had become their special meeting spot since then.

After about 20 minutes he lands on the roof and waits. Peter doesn't have to wait long before he hears a rumble coming from above. '_That's odd. That sounds like the Iron Man suit when it was landing._' Spider-man thought as he turned around. To say Peter was shocked by what he saw was an understatement.

* * *

"See you then." Click. Morgan smiled as Peter hung up. She was excited to show her big bro what she has been working on. She turns it on and runs final check-up. She activates the security protocols and looks at her creation.

Standing before her, was an Iron Man suit… Well, not exactly, it's for a woman but she can figure out the name later. "Robert, you there?" Morgan asks. The suits AI becomes active and says, "For you Ms. Stark, always." Morgan smiles and says "Run final diagnosis… I want the suit ready for flight in 5 minutes."

"Right away. Running Suit Diagnosis now." The AI Robert responds. After 2 minutes the AI says "The suit is flight ready, however there is a slight malfunction with the weapon systems. As of right now, the suit is not combat ready."

"No worries Robert. No combat tonight, just a test flight. Are the stealth systems functional?" Morgan asks hoping to try and scare Peter as his Spider-Sense always stopped that from happening.

"Unfortunately, no. The only operation that is ready at this time is flight capabilities." Robert responds.

"Pity. Oh well." Morgan smiles as she suits up in the all silver suit as she hasn't painted it yet.

She takes off and flies through the sky loving every moment of it. "Miss Stark, call from Mom coming through. Patching it through now." Robert says.

"Hey mom." Morgan flinches, remembering her mom was asleep and didn't know she was gonna meet Peter.

"It's bad enough you built one of those things, do you really got to do a test flight at 2:45 in the morning?" Pepper asks, tiredly.

"Sorry mom, I got excited and wanted to show Peter. I guess I should've taken it further away before taking off." Morgan apologizes.

"Why do you have to build one of those anyway… Can't you just be a cheerleader or something like other girls?" Pepper says, not really liking the idea the Morgan is going down the same road that killed her father.

"I never had an interest in cheerleading… Besides, doing this… It makes me have some kind of connection to him." Morgan sighs.

"I get it. Just… Promise me you'll be safe?" Pepper sighs, giving in.

"Of course, mom. I love you." Morgan responds with a small smile

"I love you 3000." Pepper says softly as she hangs up the phone.

* * *

Peter watches, as a 5'6 iron suit lands in front of him. The helmet pulls back to reveal Morgan, who is smiling ear to ear. "Hey Peter."

Peter takes his mask off and say "Morgan… What?" He smiles inspecting the armor. "You did a great job building this… But…" he says

"Don't say but." Morgan says frowning. "And don't even think of saying I'm too young. You were 14 when you started."

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me amazing abilities. Those abilities weren't very useable in a regular environment. Genius level intellect, however, is quite usable. Not to mention I was 5'10 when I started." Peter says.

"So? I'm 4 inches less, not that much. Also, my dad had genius level intellect and did this? How is it so different than me?" Morgan argues.

"Your dad didn't become Iron Man until he was in his mid-thirties!" Peter rebutted

"Eh whatever. I am Iron Lady." Morgan says, then realizes she actually came up with a name she likes on the spot.

"Fine, I know you inherited your father's stubbornness as well as his intellect so I won't argue with you on this, but I will mentor you, like your dad did with me." Peter smiles and pulls Morgan into a hug.

At that moment Peter's spider-sense goes off and a couple of seconds later a bank alarm goes off down the road. "Want to try the suit out?" Peter asks.

"Can't. It's not combat ready. Next time though." Morgan smiles at Peter.

Peter nods and says "Sounds good. Go get some rest, you still got school tomorrow!" Peter puts his mask back on and swings to the sound of the bank alarms.

Morgan puts her helmet back on and starts flying back home.

Peter lands at the bank as the robbers make their way out of the emergency exit. "Tsk tsk tsk, don't you know that door is for emergencies only? Otherwise the alarm goes off? You guys new to this or something?" Spider-Man quips as he webs the bags full of money and yanks it out of their hands.

The robbers attempt to make a run for it but spider-man webs the fist guy and hangs him from a ledge with webbing until the police comes and picks him up. Spider-Man then swings after the other two and proceeds to kick the guy in the back to the guy in front, knocking them both down, with the guy who was in the rear laying on top of the guy who was in front. Spider-Man then webs the two man to the ground. With that he takes off to once again, get some sleep before he has to report to his first day of work at Stark Industries.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yes, Morgan's AI, Robert, is a tribute to the actor who played Iron Man... Robert Downey Jr. **

**Also, If you can, post a review and let me know your thoughts so far, I'm interested in hearing your thoughts/ideas**


	4. Chapter 4: Actions have Consequences

Chapter 4: Actions have Consequences….

* * *

**2 days later….**

Morgan painted the armor to be bright red with white secondary as a tribute. The red is to match the red that her father's armor had, and the black is to match the white is to match her brothers Spider logo on his suit.

**6 months later…..**

Spider-Man and Iron Lady, known to those she trusts as Morgan Stark, were swinging/flying through New York patrolling the streets. They eventually land on the roof they have met so many times now.

"How's the suit coming along? I see that you got the stabilizers fixed as your flying was much better today." Spider-Man said as he perched on top of the new water tower the city has installed there.

"It's coming. Also finally got it fully waterproof. I can now battle underwater if need be. I do need to make it insulated for electrical attacks, however, haven't gotten that done yet." Morgan smiles as she raises the face plate.

"Trust me, it's always good to have that. You don't even want to know how many times I've been sent into an electronic billboard that would've fried me if my suit wasn't insulated. Your father thought of everything when he made my suits, and I have done my best to replicate the important parts of the suit. Still can't figure out how to repair the Iron Spider armor though. I have spent 3 years trying to fix it. Probably should give up." Peter shrugged thinking back as that is the last armor Tony made for him.

"Bring it over. I can take a look at it… Maybe make some upgrades." Morgan smirked.

"You sure? I don't want to impose. Between that armor and school, you don't have much time. Remember, your mom said you can do this with me as long as your grades don't suffer, the moment they do, I'm going to have to bench you." Peter said remembering the conversation he had to be a part of with Mrs. Stark and Morgan.

"I know I know." Morgan huffed "I won't let my grades hurt. Besides, I know what that armor means to you, I will be happy to fix it now that I finally mastered the technology behind it. Besides, I'm the smartest, most capable girl on the planet, my grades won't suffer." Morgan smirked cockily.

Peter chuckled and says "You know, you got your fathers smirk. He always smirked like that when he gets cocky. Every day I see more and more of your father in you."

Morgan smiles and says "Thank you. Come on, let's call it a night. I got a test tomorrow. Later." Morgan puts her face plate back down and flies off towards her home. Peter puts his mask back on and starts swinging through town, putting a couple more hours of patrol in and stopping several minor muggings and break ins before calling it a night himself.

The Next Day….

Peter Parker is walking through Aisle 10 of the Neigherhood grocery store. Wanda Maximoff has given him a shopping list. He grabs a couple of boxes of cereal, one Cinnamon Toasted Crunch, his favorite, and a box of Frosted Flakes, Wanda's favorite. He shops for a few more items, such as meat, vegetables, etc and goes to pay for the groceries. He walks out and stores the bags in the luggage compartment he put on the custom-made motorcycle he built. He drives home and unloads the groceries and puts the meat, milk and other cold stuff in the fridge and puts everything else in their respective areas. He then walks to his motorcycle again and takes off to his Aunt May's house to get what he needed.

Tonight, marks His and Wanda's 2-year anniversary and 1-year anniversary of them moving in together. And Peter was going to make a fantastic dinner after he returned from Aunt May's to get the ring. Peter decided tonight was the night.

Ding Dong….

Aunt May quickly opened the door and hugged Peter. "Oh Peter it's good to see you. Is Wanda with you?"

"No. Not this time. I'm gonna do it Aunt May. I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Peter smiled at May.

"Oh Peter that's wonderful. You're going to make a fantastic husband." May smiles as she walks to her room. She bends down and grabs a small box from under her bed and brings it to Peter. "Here you go Peter, here is the ring your father used to propose to your mother. As we both know, he wanted you to have it once you find the one whom you want to marry."

Peter smiles and takes the box and opens it to reveal a small gold band with a small diamond on it. "It's not much, but it's filled with love." May smiles at Peter.

"It's perfect. I wish I had more memories of them, but I'm happy he left me this in his will." Peter says as he hugs May. "Alright, I gotta go, I'm making dinner tonight!" Peter says as he rushes out the door and heads down the street.

3 hours later….

Peter is just wrapping up dinner as Wanda pulls into the drive way. Peter gets the food on the table right in the nick of time as Wanda walks in after a long day of Patrolling New York with Sam Wilson. "Hey dear, how was work?" Peter calls out casually to add to the surprise. Peter remembers he needs to light the candles and quickly uses his webs to grab a nearby lighter and lights the candles before she makes it up the stairs.

"It wasn't to bad, it would've been better if Sam would stop with all the jokes, between Sam and you I never hear the end of it." Wanda chuckles as she turns the corner and stops seeing all the arrangements Peter has made.

On the table is roast beef, her favorite, baked potatoes, salad, asparagus, and some rolls. Then in the middle of the table were flowers, and on either side at a safe distance, were lit candles.

"Oh Peter this looks wonderful, thank you!" Wanda smiles as she walks over and hugs Peter and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. Here let me get your chair." Peter smiles as he holds the chair out for Wanda.

"Thank you." Wanda smiles at Peter as Peter starts serving her plate putting a nice portion of roast beef on the plate and a baked potato. He then gets a few pieces of asparagus and a roll and puts it on her plate. He grabs the tongs and then puts some salad in her salad bowl.

Peter then puts food on his plate and sits down. "Anything exciting happen on patrol today?" Peter asked beginning the evening with some small talk.

"Nothing really. Bank robbery. Sam took them down while I waited in line to get a couple of coffees. Didn't want to lose our spot and it was just some simple thugs. How about you? You've been having a couple of late nights mentoring Morgan these days." Wanda shrugged as she started to eat.

"Nothing too exciting. Morgan and I stopped a robbery of an armored truck transporting money. It was almost simple; they had some AIM weaponry. Got most of the weaponry away, they got me with a sonic gun. Still got a headache from that one." Peter chuckled. "After Morgan went home, I stopped a few more muggings before I came home." Peter shrugged.

Wanda chuckled and said "Of all the guns that manage to get you… You got hit by a sonic gun? Peter, old man Steve Rogers could even dodge a sonic gun's blast." Wanda teases.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting it to shoot. It was damaged so when they pointed it at me, I didn't take it too seriously. Next thing I know my ears were ringing." Peter chuckles.

* * *

Morgan Stark arrives home from school and heads down to the basement, which basically became her lab. "Robert, you there?" Morgan asks

"For you Ms. Stark, always." The AI Robert responds.

"Any messages Robert?" Morgan asks as she lowers the crane holding the Iron Lady armor so she can work on it.

"You have one message from Peter Parker. Shall I put it through?" Robert responds. "Yes please." Morgan says.

"Hey Morgan, just reminding you no patrol tonight. As you know, it's mine and Wanda's 2nd year anniversary tonight so I'm not gonna be available. Take the night off, there will be Avengers patrolling tonight so don't worry about suiting up and protecting New York tonight. We'll resume patrol tomorrow." Peter's message said.

"End of Message." Robert informs. "Thank you, Robert. Do me a favor and run diagnostics on the suit, it seemed that it's targeting mechanism was a little off last night." Morgan said.

"Of course, Ms. Stark. Running diagnostics now." The armor lights up as it makes some whirring noise and it starts to check external and internal systems for any errors. After it finishes Robert says "One error found. Seems to be a jammed sensor. Attempting repair…. Repair successful. The armor is now at 100% efficiency." Robert reports.

"Awesome. Thank you, Robert. Bring up the schematics for Dad's Iron Spider armor he built for Peter. I want to see about repairing or even rebuilding the Iron Spider armor." Morgan says.

"Certainly, Ms. Stark." Robert says as a hologram fills the room showing the schematics for the Iron Spider armor and how it was built. Morgan studies every detail, seeing how complex it really is. Everything is designed to either compliment or enhance Peter's natural abilities. As she spent the next couple of hours studying the intricate design, she almost falls asleep from pure exhaustion when an alert comes through.

"Ms. Stark it seems there is a break in occurring." Robert informs her.

"Let the other Avengers deal with it." Morgan tells Robert. "Ms. Stark, it is one of your father's warehouses, you asked me to inform you if something happened to one of them first." Robert responds.

"Oh… Are the defenses up?" Morgan asked Robert. "They are and they are triggered, but they are doing little to stop Spider-Man's villain, electro." Robert answers.

"Understood. Boot up the Iron Lady armor and prepare to initialize take-off." Morgan answers as she gets ready for battle.

"Iron Lady on and stocked. Iron Lady armor combat ready." Robert says. Morgan suits up and takes off. Due to parental settings Mrs. Stark had Peter set, Robert secretly calls Peter Parker to inform him that the Iron Lady armor is heading to a fight.

* * *

Peter and Wanda by this time have finished their dinner and Peter is getting the final preparations done for dessert, including putting the ring in his pocket for immediately after dessert. As he sets the dessert on the table his cell phone rings. Peter hits the ignore button without looking at it. As he sits down to enjoy dessert with Wanda, his home phone starts to ring.

Peter sighs and gets up and answers the phone. "Hello?" Peter asks, frustrated.

"Hello Mr. Parker, sorry to bother you but Babysitter protocol deems it necessary for me to inform you that Iron Lady armor has been activated and heading to a fight zone. One of Mr. Stark's warehouses is being attacked by your villain Electro." Robert informs Peter.

"What? Did Morgan insulate the suit yet?" Peter asks, worried.

"Negative. She hasn't gotten around to installing that feature yet." Robert answers.

"Tell Morgan to wait. I'm on my way." Peter sighs as he is already reaching for the bag where his Spider-Man suit is in.

"I got to go. Morgan is about to get in over her head. I got this. You go take a bath, relax and we can pick up when I get back." Peter says as he puts the mask over his head and hits the Spider on his suit to tighten it around him.

Spider-Man swings through the town when he sees the flight trail of Iron Lady flying through town. He swings over to her. "Morgan, wait! Your suit is not insulated. You can not fight electro." Spider-Man says as he swings as fast as possible to keep up with her.

"He's attacking my father's warehouses. This makes this my fight!" Morgan says as she continues to fly.

"I understand how you feel… But Electro is pure energy, your suit is not yet insulated. Trust me, without insulation, Electro can kill you. He almost killed me before I started to insulate my suit!" Spider-Man says trying to convince her to stop.

"I'm not going to stop Peter. Either help me or stay out of my way, but I will make him pay for intruding on my dead father's warehouse." Morgan growls as she increases her speed to stop talking to Spider-Man. Spider-Man sighs as he remembers his promise to Mr. Stark that he'll keep Morgan safe, no matter what.

"Forgive me for this." Spider-Man whispers as he aims his wrist at Morgan's chest and strings it with web. As they fly around the corner Spider-Man sees his target; the water tower on the roof. He stops himself on the side of a building and holds on to the web with all his might, the resulting arc caused Morgan to start to turn.

Not realizing what's happening she looks down as she tries to pull the web off and when she looks back up, the water tower is right in front of her. Water crashes down to the streets of New York as Iron Lady crashes through it, splintering the wood. The armor goes straight through and then crashes amongst the gravel on the roof. Spider-Man leaps overhead and webs the Iron Lady armor to the roof before landing beside her.

"Spidey, let me go." Morgan says as she pulls angrily against the webs.

"I promised your father I would keep you safe, believe me, I am doing this to keep you safe." Spider-Man responded.

"He is hitting my fathers' warehouse. You have no right to stop me from stopping him. This is more my fight than yours. I'm his daughter, you're just an orphan he picked off the street." Morgan says angrily as she heats her armor exterior to melt through the webbing. She then hits Spider-Man with a tranq dart as she flies away. Spider-Man goes to swing after her, but his world starts to spin, and he falls as the world goes black.

Even with a higher metabolism, it took about 15 minutes for him to regain consciousness. "Karen, log into Robert via the backdoor, get me Iron Lady's status." Spider-Man says as he starts to swing in the direction of the warehouse.

"Iron Lady armor is 1 minute away from the warehouse. We are roughly 18 minutes away via swinging." Karen informs Peter.

"Gotcha, so gotta go fast." Peter says as he swings as fast as he can through the city.

* * *

Morgan starts descending towards the warehouse. "Engage stealth mode." Morgan says and her armors cloaking mechanisms kick in, making her invisible to the naked eye.

She lands quietly and proceeds in the warehouse as she scans the room looking to get the jump on Electro.

"You know, if you wanted to get the drop on me, you shouldn't wear something with so much electricity." Electro laughs as he shoots a lighting blast from nowhere towards Iron Lady. It hits and her cloaking mechanism fails making her visible again.

Morgan responds by firing repulsors towards Electro but he evades them easily. "This is the replacement to the great Tony Stark? How… sad." Electro laughs as he hits her with another blast and Morgan gasps in pain, her armor keeping it from being too serious but she still feels it. She realizes her armor isn't going to protect her long.

"Got to finish this quick." Morgan whispers to herself. "Robert, does the warehouse have a sprinkler system?"

"Indeed, it does Ms. Stark." Robert responds.

"Good. Do me a favor and trigger them. Let's short circuit our friend here." Morgan smirks as the sprinkler system engages and Electro howls in pain.

"You naughty girl. No matter, I wager your suit is waterproof, isn't it?" Electro shoots to her suit and a beam of electricity engulfs the Iron Lady armor. Morgan's HUB starts going on the fritz and everything is unreadable. The HUB then rearranges itself to show Electro's face. "Hello Roomie." Electro smirks.

"Robert, flush the system." Morgan says but no response. "Robert?" Morgan asks

"Sorry girlie, Robert is…. Unavailable right now." Electro cackles as the Iron Lady armor starts walking to the secured door of the warehouse. "Thank you for making this much easier for me by the way." Electro chuckles as the Iron Lady arm raises up and the tank buster missile comes out. The Iron Lady armor fires the missile which implants itself into the door, and after a few seconds blows the door clean off its hinges.

The Iron Lady armor than proceeds to walk inside the warehouse. "Get out of my armor." Morgan says as she tries desperately to regain control of the armor.

"Sorry, it's mine now. But don't worry, I'll put it to good use." Electro laughs as he starts to scan the room for weapons. "These are the prototype weapons he created for his suits that he never got to use. With these, me and my friends at AIM are going to be super powerful."

At that moment Spider-Man lands behind them. "Iron Lady, we got to go." Spider-Man says as he puts a hand on her shoulder. All of the sudden Spider-Man's Spider-Sense starts going off and he jumps back barely missing a punch from the Iron Lady Armor.

Iron Lady kicks on it's thrusters and flies to Spider-Man at ultrasonic speeds, grabbing Spider-Man and spinning around, the armor throws spider-man into a nearby wall. "Spider-Man! It's not me! Electro took over my suit!" Morgan tries to yell but Electro disabled the suits external speaker, making her mute.

"Iron Lady…" Spider-Man groans as he stands up "What are you doing? I know I slung you into a water tower, but that's a little extreme."

The Iron Lady armor flies to Peter to deliver flying kick but Spider-Man does a backflip and evades the blow. He quickly shoots a web ball at Iron Lady's eyes to blind her. As the armor goes to remove it Spider-Man shoots a web for the hand and takes off running. He jumps over the armor forcing it's hand back and he webs it behind her back. He proceeds to do the same with the other arm and he starts wrapping the Iron Lady armor up in webbing.

"Iron Lady, speak with me." Spider-Man says hoping the webbing would calm her down. It didn't as her arc reactor started humming and a blast of energy shot out faster than Spider-Man could dodge, sending Spider-Man flying and landing on his back.

The auto-targeting feature activates and Morgan watches in horror as six dots appear on Spider-Man's body, signaling where the tracking bullets will go. One to the head, two to the chest, one to the stomach and two to the knees. The shoulder guns pop out and fire the bullets. Spider-Man starts dodging them and manages to evade most of them, but on manages to hit his knee.

Spider-Man falls and groans in pain. The Iron lady armor walks over to Spider-Man and picks him up. The Iron Lady armor raises Spider-Man high in the air and then brings him down fast to meet the armors knee causing a very audible snap coming from Spider-Man's spine.

Spider-Man screams in pain as Morgan cries out "No! Please stop! You're killing him!" Morgan says panicking thinking she may lose her brother after saying such terrible things to him before.

"That's the idea." Electro says as the Iron Lady armor aims it's arm at Spider-Man's head and the repulsor starts to hum and glow….

* * *

**Author's note: Will continue here in Chapter 5. Stay tuned**


	5. Chapter 5: The End of Spider-Man

Chapter 5: The End of Spider-Man…

* * *

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter. I am sorry. Life got busy but I wanted to get something out since it's been much longer than I meant it to be..**

* * *

"That's the idea." Electro says as the Iron Lady armor aims it's arm at Spider-Man's head and the repulsor starts to hum and glow….

"Noooo!" Morgan shouts but at that moment she sees her arm glow red before it suddenly jerks up and the repulsor misses Spider-Man's head by a few inches. "What?!" Electro shouts startled as he looks around the room before seeing the newcomer. A female hero, dressed in a red jeans, a t-shirt and a red jacket stood at the entrance of the vault.

"Get away from my boyfriend." Wanda says as she expands her powers over the rest of the armor and with a yell, she rips it apart, causing Morgan to land safely on the ground. Electro screams as he is suddenly pulled from the armor.

As Electro gains his bearings on the new situation, he shoots several bolts towards Wanda. At that moment someone swoops in and uses a metallic round shield to block the bolts of electricity. As he lowers his shield, Sam Wilson yells "Avengers, Assemble!"

War Machine falls in line behind Sam, and Wanda is on his left. Pepper Potts lands at his right, wearing the Rescue suit. Hawkeye, known to her friends as Lila Barton daughter of Clint Barton, runs in and covers the rear, sporting new arrows used to combat electric attacks that she built. The Hulk walks in wearing his glasses and sporting a new Vibranium arm courtesy of the Black Panther after he lost his arm when he reversed the snap. And last but certainly not least, Bucky runs in sporting his latest firearm.

Electro throws a bolt towards Sam but he easily blocks it with his shield. Hawkeye grabs a conductor arrow and aims at the wall directly behind Electro and fires. Her arrow goes through Electro and plants into the wall, siphoning more and more of his electrical current.

"Rescue, War Machine. Get Morgan and Spider-Man out of here. We'll take care of Electro." Sam instructs and they nod. They take off and land near the two. Morgan is crouched over Spider-Man as tears stream down her face. "Peter please wake up. I can't lose you too." She whispers as Rescue picks her up and starts to fly away. War Machine gently picks up Spider-Man careful not to jostle him to much and make his injuries worse.

Rescue and War Machine got Morgan and Peter back to the Avengers tower, where they rushed Spider-Man to the infirmary. One of Tony Stark's last upgrades to the Avengers tower was to include a fully automatic infirmary that can also perform life saving surgeries if needed.

Rhodes took off his armor and said "You know, I never understood why Tony bought this tower back and upgraded it when the compound was around, but it is good he did. We had somewhere to go back to after that battle."

The infirmary closed itself off to Rhodes, Morgan and Pepper as it started performing critical surgery on Spider-Man as its sensors detected Spider-Man's vitals were fading fast.

Hours went by and Morgan was holding tightly to her mother crying as Pepper tried to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault." Pepper said eventually.

"But it is. Peter tried to stop me. He knew I wasn't in a state to confront Electro, he even tried to web me down and make me listen to reason but I didn't listen. I tranquilized him. I said… I said he was just an orphan dad picked off the street… That was the last thing he heard me say. How could I say that?!" Morgan wept as she blamed herself.

By this time all the other Avengers had already made it back to the tower. Wanda was leaning against the door to the infirmary listening to Morgan and worried about Peter. She knew how Peter felt about Morgan and how he wouldn't want her blaming herself. She found herself walking to the couch where Morgan and Pepper sat. As Morgan saw her, she looked down.

"Wanda… I'm so sorry. I spoiled your anniversary and got your boyfriend injured." She says unable to meet Wanda's eyes.

Wanda smiled a sad smile and placed her fingers under Morgan's chin and tilted it up. "Don't be sorry. Peter loves you. You're a part of his family. He would've done what he did no matter what. What he wouldn't want, is you blaming yourself. You're young, and reckless… But there's potential in you. We all see it. Besides, we all make mistakes when we're beginning. Hell, I joined Ultron when I first started." Wanda shakes her head still feeling guilty for the lives they couldn't save that day.

"My point is, you're young. You made a mistake, but his injuries? They're not your fault. Their Electro's. And he is on his way back to a superhuman, super-max cell. If I had my way, he'd be dead. But Sam reminded me that's not what Peter would want." Wanda says as she studies the young lady.

Morgan hugged Wanda tightly as Sam walks up to the computer terminal. "Friday, what is Peter's status?" He asks hoping for an update on his teammate. While Sam is the leader, he knows Peter is the moral compass and glue of the team. He has learned to respect Spider-Man's opinions as nothing shakes his sense of Justice and Morality. He has long thought that Spider-Man was the best of all of them. Of course, he'd never directly say that to Peter.

"Peter surgery is almost complete. He is stabilized and will live." Friday says in response. The whole team cheered until Friday continued… "However, the damage is to extensive. Even with his regenerative capabilities, he will be paralyzed from the waist down forever. I'm afraid his time as Spider-Man, has come to an end…"

* * *

**Author's note: Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery Period

Chapter 6: Recovery period

**Author's note: Please leave a review. Look forward to your thoughts :)**

* * *

**2 hours later…**

The Avengers, Pepper and Morgan are sitting in the living room as they wait for news. Suddenly the computer beeps and comes to life. "Attention: Spider-Man is waking up. He should be fully conscious in an estimated time of 5 minutes." Friday says over the intercom.

The Avengers and Pepper head into the infirmary to be there when Peter wakes up. Morgan follows but hesitates before she reaches the door. She sighs unsure of herself and feeling guilty she sits down outside.

Peter groans as he slowly becomes aware of his surroundings. He moves his hand and rubs his face. Almost immediately he feels… Different. But what? It seems difficult to figure out why he feels odd. But then it hits him... He can't feel his legs.

"Ow… Anyone get the license plate of the runaway truck that hit me? I think it ran away with my legs." Peter quips weakly as he opens his eyes trying to make the best of a bad situation like he always does.

Sam chuckles and says "You always got to make quips, don't you?"

"Eh, you know me Cap… Nothing says Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man than a good ol'fashioned quip… Although something tells me Spider-Man may have died this past fight… Didn't he?" Peter sighs looking down at his legs.

Wanda hugs Peter tightly and kisses his forehead. "Peter… You had us worried. Electro has never gotten the jump on you like that before."

"Well, I was surprised… I didn't expect him to be in Morgan's…" Peter's eyes widen as he scans the room. Panic fills him as he doesn't spot her. _'Oh no… Did Electro… Did I fail my vow to Mr. Stark?' _These were the kind of thoughts that ran through Peter's head at this time.

"If you're worried about Morgan, she's outside. She… She blames herself for what happened." Pepper says softly. "I'm gonna go check on her." Pepper turns and leaves the infirmary.

Rhodes walks over and say "Well webhead… What now? You can't be Spider-Man anymore. What's next for the genius Peter Parker?"

"I… I don't know. Spider-Man for the longest time has been the biggest part of my life. At this point, I don't even know who I am if I'm not Spider-Man." Peter sighs as he looks where his torn suit lies on the ground where the machine had to cut it off to do the necessary surgery.

* * *

Pepper walks over to where Morgan is sitting and say "Hey. Peter's awake. Don't you want to see how he's doing?" Pepper smiles softly at Morgan.

Morgan shakes her head. "He's paralyzed. He almost died because of me." Morgan looks at the door and sighs. "He must be so angry at me."

Pepper chuckles and say "Oh? You know, you were the first thing that came to his mind. He was afraid he failed to save you when he didn't see you in the room."

"Really?" Morgan askes looking up at her mom.

"Yes really. Now go talk to him." Pepper says helping Morgan up. Pepper looks over Morgan and can't believe Morgan is the same height as her now. They grow up so fast.

"Yeah. I…. I think I will." Morgan smiles softly and enters the infirmary.

* * *

"Spider-Man… was my better half. But Peter can learn to cope. I will miss my days as Spider-Man as I always loved being a hero. But my time as a hero is over. At least, in the super sense of the word." Peter chuckles softly.

The infirmary door opens, and Morgan enters. The Avengers nod in unison to give her and Peter some time to talk. They walk past Morgan, each of them offering a gentle smile to the young Stark as they leave the infirmary.

"Hey Morgan… That was quite a…. Shocking experience to say the least." Peter offers a half smile from his quip.

Morgan can't help but give a small smile in response to the joke. "After all this time, still with the jokes. I feel bad for your future kids. They're going to have to listen to all the dad jokes." Morgan teases.

"Well yeah… Which is why I gotta practice on you." Peter chuckles.

Morgan's smile disappears and say "Peter… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was angry. Angry at the world for my father's death… Angry at Electro for hitting a deadmans building… Angry I never got to really know my father. I said things that were so out of line and not true. You are my father's son, and my brother. Because of me, you nearly died. Because of me…. You can no longer be Spider-Man." Tears start streaming down Morgan's face as she apologizes.

Peter frowns at the sight in front of him. "Morgan… I know you're hurting. I… I should've handled it better. I gave up on having a conversation and I tried attacking you. I failed you and I failed your father. I vowed to protect you and I didn't. You are not the cause of my injuries. I'm not the cause of my injuries. Electro is. I lost my parents. I told you they died in a plane crash… What I didn't tell you is I later found out it wasn't an accident. I found out a couple of years ago, but they were SHEILD agents. They were investigating a plan by Hydra to take over America, but they stopped it. It cost them their lives. My Uncle, he died trying to stop a thief." Peter smiles softly. "My point is, my family is filled with heroes. My parents, my uncle, my aunt has been a huge hero to me… My father-figure, your actual father… And my sister, you. Morgan you're going to be great. You got a long road ahead of you, but you're gonna be great and make your father proud."

Morgan shakes her head. "No… Iron Lady is done. I can't bear to make another suit after what happened."

"Alright. If you feel that's what is needed. Pity to… I was looking forward to coaching Iron Lady from a cool, computerized HUB space I was gonna have on Morgan Stark build me." Peter smirks knowing that'll get her attention.

Morgan perks up. "Really? You're saying you're willing to coach me? Even after I got you hurt?"

"You didn't get me hurt. Electro hurt me, not you." Peter says. "But yes, if you're willing to let a lame superhero coach you."

"You're far from lame. And I will repulsor blast anyone who says otherwise." Morgan smirks.

"Oh, guess J Jonas Jameson better watch out then!" Peter chuckles as well as Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7: Spider-Coach

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay, been busy and unmotivated to write this. I still like it, but didn't know where I wanted it to go until now. I decided to make this chapter look over what happened in the following weeks from the incident. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I would REALLY appreciate it!**

**Chapter 7: Spider-Coach**

* * *

It's been about 7 weeks now since Peter Parker, who was formerly Spider-Man, began coaching Morgan from the Avengers Tower after the incident with Electro that left him paralyzed from the waist down. Morgan built him a Spider-Man theme hoverchair so he can go anywhere he wants, up and down stairs etc, with a camouflage mechanism that allows it to convert to a regular wheelchair while in public.

Peter has become the official coordinator for the Avengers, while Sam Wilson is the leader of the Avengers, it's up to Peter to coordinate them and come up with the best plan for their missions. Which usually Sam has to ditch in their missions as something always goes wrong. When there's not missions going on, Peter schedules shifts for patrols and plan routes for different heroes to go on, basically having one hero to cover 4 blocks by themselves while having others close by to help if needed. He usually takes the day shift and Clint Barton will take the night shift.

To help with the coordination of the Avengers, with some prodding from his wife…. The Barton family moved to New York so Clint can help as long as he is not involved in the missions.

During the time frame of him being refined to his bed, Peter asked Wanda to marry him and she said yes. They are planning a October wedding on a Florida beach, dress code: Swimsuits.

War Machine, Captain America (Sam Wilson) and Iron Lady have been patrolling the city most nights, sometimes Iron Lady doesn't go or goes by herself. Doctor Strange comes in every now and then through portals, sometimes to seek help to fight off a world-ending threat, most times to borrow some sugar.

Steve Rogers still makes visits periodically to say hello and spend time with his friends, although his health has taken a turn for the worse as the super-soldier serum is starting to wear off. He has to walk with a cane now as he has issues with balance sometimes. But he is still positive saying "At least I have an easy parking spot now with the handicap tag."

Clint Barton's daughter, Lila, codename: Hawkeye, just recently joined the Avengers and instantly connected with Morgan, especially after helping save her from Electro. She would sometimes help the Avengers, but she finally got the approval she was seeking from Clint to officially join the Avengers.

A couple of the Defenders were recruited to become Avengers, but they only accepted part-time Avengers roles. Those Defenders being Luke Cage and Iron Fist. Daredevil preferred to work apart from the Avengers but will team up with them should the need arise.

Some X-Men are also teaming up with the Avengers, now that Mutants aren't being treated as monsters anymore and are pretty much accepted in society. The X-Men who joined up are: Rogue, Kitty Pride, Nightcrawler, Storm, Beast and Wolverine.

Over in Wakanda, Shuri has left Wakanda seeking to prove to her brother, King T'Challa and known to the world as the Black Panther, that she is a powerful warrior herself and can be her own hero. She has since joined the Avengers.

Bruce Banner (A.K.A Professor Hulk), Morgan, Shuri, and Beast are considered to be the brains of the Avengers.

**This catches us up to today.**

"PETER!" Morgan rushes in excitedly jumping up and down.

Peter looks at Morgan confused "What's got you so excited this time Morgan? Discovered another hidden program your father left you?" He asks as this is what she is usually like when she finds a hidden program her father left her.

"No. I finished the project I've been working on for a week." She smiles. "Come with me." She says.

"I can't right now. I'm coordinating Avengers throughout the city." Peter says.

"I'm not asking." Morgan smirks as she accesses her wrist computer and enters Peter's Hoverchairs programming and directs it to follow her.

"Cheater." Peter says with an amused smirk as his chair moves away from the computer and turns around and stops right in front of Morgan.

Morgan shrugs happily as she walks to the elevator in the Avengers tower and Peter's chair follows her. They go down to the basement which is unusually dark.

As soon as Morgan turns the lights on, it becomes obvious why. In the center is a giant Computer, with 3 100" monitors wrapped around to give a good 360 degree view of everything. On the right side in glass compartments is each of Peter's old suits, including a rebuilt Iron Spider suit. **(This is similar to the suit displays in Tony Stark's Malibu mansion that showed off his old suits before it got destroyed**). All over the roof is Spider-webs made from the same Material as Peter's old web fluid, except for a special ingredient so it doesn't dissolve. Thanks to her friend Shuri, she was able to input vibranium into the web-fluid so it'll stay there as permanent decoration for the basement.

"Morgan…" Peter says shocked. "Did you build me my very own Batcave?" Peter asks referring to one of his favorite comic book heroes, Batman.

"Kinda. I like to call it the Spider-Nest. At least, that's what the project was nicknamed." Morgan smiles at Peter. "Oh, you also have a robot butler with Karen's AI inputted into it. She is also in the robot chef and bartender. So if you are ever hungry or thirsty, just say the word and whatever you want, will be provided."

Peter smiles and say "Awesome. Karen, can I have two chocolate milks, one for me and one for Morgan?"

"Certainly Peter." Karen replies and the bartender starts making the drinks. The butler robot then brings them over on a tray and hands them each one.

"To you Morgan. Thank you." Peter smiles at Morgan. "You even rebuilt my Iron Spider Armor. That is… Truly amazing of you Morgan."

"It is my pleasure, especially after everything you have done for me. This is also my way to apologize for not listening to you about Electro." She smiles softly at Peter.

"I told you a thousand times…. Stop feeling bad about that. Every superhero makes mistakes when they start out. Heaven knows how many I made!" Peter chuckles as he sips his chocolate milk, leaving a chocolate milk mustache on his lip, causing a giggle from Morgan.

"Alright Morgan, I gotta get back to coordinating the Avengers, there's multiple building fires we are attending." Peter chuckles.

"Well know you got a fancy supercomputer for that." Morgan smiles as she leaves Peter to his business. Before she exits she asks "Is it big fires? Should I suit up?"

"Nah, it's almost under control. If you want to suit up I can add a patrol path for you." Peter smiles.

Morgan smiles and goes to suit up happy to be in her suit. They came to an agreement after the incident. Until Morgan turns 18, her suit will have a lock on it. It has to have permission from Peter or Clint Barton to allow Morgan to suit up. Even though Peter usually allows her to suit up for any patrols she wants to do, there are times when he deems a mission to dangerous and won't let her suit up.


End file.
